


Power Play

by guitarstrings



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Only mentions of sex, Slight dom/sub elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarstrings/pseuds/guitarstrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Trish wants to do is top Jessica, but it proves to be difficult because of the super strength that her girlfriend possesses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Play

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt request I received on Tumblr: "Do you accept Trishica prompts? If so, could you maybe do a prompt or drabble where whenever they have sex, Trish gets mad because Jess can always break free of whatever restraints Trish uses or can always flip Trish over. Basically where Trish wants to be Dom and Jessica has trouble being Sub lol. Please?!" 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!

“Dammit, Jess!” Trish says exasperatedly, glaring at the broken handcuffs that lie on the bed. 

It’s, what, the _fifth_ handcuff so far that Jessica had broken through, and Trish is absolutely _miffed_ and annoyed at the whole situation. Trish has tried every object she could think of so far that might be able to restrain Jessica, but not a _single_ one of them have worked. Thick ropes, tightly coiled whips, handcuffs of varying sizes and thickness, and the list goes on and on.

She’s sure that even if she puts a car on top of Jessica, she would still be able to push it off her without breaking a sweat and pin Trish down on solid surface right after. And because Trish doesn’t have superhuman strength, all she’s able to do is submit and lie helpless underneath Jessica.

Jessica smirks and lazily bends the handcuffs in different angles before chucking them away, while Trish huffs and crosses her arms defiantly across her naked chest. Normally, she’d be impressed at the display of strength, but as of the moment, she’s just _pissed._

The super strength had been hot at first, with the bed shaking and rocking while they had sex, but now that Trish wants to try her hand at being dominant, it’s been nothing short of annoying and obnoxious. There aren’t even any _marks_ on Jessica’s wrist at all, as though Trish hadn’t tried to cuff her onto the metal rungs of the bed in the first place.

“That’s it! You are getting yourself off this time,” Trish snaps and gets off the bed. She isn’t mad, well not _completely,_ but she sure as hell was frustrated.

But before she can take one step away, Jessica is already pulling her back and pinning her against the bed. There’s a teasing glint in her eyes, and Trish struggles against her vice-like grip. It’s tight enough to make sure she doesn’t get away, but not enough to make her wrists hurt. The pressure is strong but still subdued, like Jessica as a person.

“Wow, who knew that Trish Walker actually knows how to _snap_ at people?” Jessica chuckles, her eyes dark and a hint of a grin showing on her face.

“I wouldn’t if you’d just stay still,” Trish huffs, trying her best to hold her glare. 

“You really want to top me that bad, huh?” Jessica taunts, and every nerve ending of Trish’s body screams _yes, let me do it!_ It shows in her eyes, she’s sure, and Jessica barks out a laugh. “Well, you better go searching for that Kryptonite, then.”

Trish _really_ snaps at that, and with the full strength that she’s been using during her Krav Maga training, she flips them over in a lightning quick movement, and all Jessica can do is gape at her. Ecstatic with her success, Trish grins widely and closes her hands around Jessica’s wrist and leans forward, her breath tickling Jessica’s ear.

“Oh, I _know_ your Kryptonite,” Trish whispers, and from the way Jessica tenses below her, she senses that she’s fighting like hell not to shudder. “Otherwise, you wouldn’t be where you are right now,” she murmurs seductively, feeling the small tremors that run from Jessica’s wrist through her fingers.

“ _Jesus Christ,_ Trish!” Jessica growls, her entire body vibrating with energy. Trish can feel her struggle, feel her _fighting_ to regain control again. 

This time, it’s Trish’s turn to smirk at Jessica’s obvious trouble at accepting her new position. Jessica is breathing hard, her nostrils flaring and her dark eyes defiant.

“Not this time,” Trish husks, sinks her teeth at the spot above Jessica’s pulse point. 

With a frustrated groan, Jessica squirms and tries to get away, but Trish sinks deeper and sucks harder, until Jessica is panting and bucking her hips.

“Fucking hell!” Jessica exclaims as Trish continues her assault on her skin, the bed starting to quiver as she starts to display her strength again. “Dammit, Trish! I’m serious, let go of me!”

Trish just laughs loud and clear, but doesn’t loosen her grip. “Not until you accept defeat.”

“Never!” Jessica grits out, and Trish shakes her head.

“Wrong choice of words,” she giggles, pressing her lips firmly against all of Jessica’s weak spots. 

“God, that’s not _fair_!” Jessica complains, her resolve slowly starting to crumble underneath Trish’s pliant lips, much to her reluctance. 

“Your superpowers aren’t fair, too,” Trish points out, grazing Jessica’s arms with her teeth. 

Jessica sighs, sounding annoyed. “Ugh, fine! Will you let me go if I surrender?” she scowls, and Trish stops and lies still, her face inching close to Jessica’s.

“Sure, why not?” Trish shrugs, clasping tighter just to make sure that she won’t try any funny business.

Closing her eyes and clenching her teeth, Jessica sighs, looking conflicted about the whole thing. Trish squeezes both her wrists, silently telling her that she’s waiting.

“Jeez, okay! Trish Walker, you win,” Jessica manages with difficulty, and Trish smiles triumphantly. “There, done! Can you let me go now?”

The look of triumph on Trish’s face morphs into one of deviousness, and Jessica gulps and shivers.

“Nope. This is the only chance I’ve gotten so far at topping you, and I’m not about to give it up so easily,” she laughs and presses her thigh between Jessica’s legs.

“Damn fucking shit! You are going to regret this,” Jessica threatens, but Trish ignores her and kisses her firmly, until she melts into the sheets and moans. 

“Nope, not at all,” Trish smirks and presses down harder on Jessica’s core.

It was definitely worth it, even though Jessica turned out to be ruthless after Trish was done with her power play.


End file.
